User talk:Cheese Lord
NOTICE: Do not post a link to one of your pastas in this page. If you do post the link, I will not read it. ''' '''NOTICE 2: ANYONE who posts "first" in my talk page will be given the US constitution written five times in their talk page. Archives User_talk:Weirdowithcoffee/Archive1 Talk Archive 2: Weirdowithcoffee Hey, I'm really new to this website, so having a little trouble. I want to make my own creppypasta story, but I don't know how to start one. Can you please help me? FAMEandFAMINE 01:59, May 7, 2012 (UTC)FAMEandFAMINE Woo! Go Weirdo! Can you please unlift the ban from chat? I learned my lesson now. Mr. Linix 17:22, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Fine, and you? I'm on Skype, by the way. HiddenSpirit 22:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, cool. I wish I could chat with you. HiddenSpirit 22:32, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I see. I hope they fix whatever that is soon. HiddenSpirit 22:36, May 7, 2012 (UTC) hi im pretty new to wikias .... so if you have any pointers i saw you moved my creepy pasta to the editor section .... would you mind reading it? thanks :) i didnt create this though ... i found it .... but i cant freaking find it any more I am merely stating my dipositions and notions. HiddenSpirit 03:11, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Question What is up with the chat? Koggeh Re: Re: Question I attempt to enter & only get a blank chat screen. Koggeh Can you enter it? It may be a chat glitch. Koggeh Sorry about the excessive spacing thing in Beauty. BUT! I had one of my rare moments of ingenuity (yay me) and figured out how to solve the problem. I feel completely retarded - but in a really pleasant way. If you don't know what I mean, just imagine that you are a midget elephant in Greenland with a palm tree sticking out of your left nostril while singing "Oh come all ye faithful" in a voice lighter than concrete as you realise that your left foot tastes like vocanic ashes in a vat filled with lost souls. If you know what I mean now I suggest you seek psychological help. Merry solstice! SemiPsychosis 22:30, May 10, 2012 (UTC)SemiPsychosis Sorry sorry sorry. My input got misplaced. I did not intend for it to be misplaced. I know not what I did wrong. Please help... Hey, unban from chat please! I will poor you some coffee if you do! :D Hellomynameisn 01:07, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I have a question. I recently read up that if you don't check the messages you get on your talk page, you can get banned. How would I be able to show that I've been checking them? SecretAgentJonathon 02:17, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, man. Thanks a lot for the warm welcome to the site. I was wondering, do you have any recommendations on Creepypastas I should read? I've read all the stories on the Suggested Reading page, and some other assorted stories. Also, one of my friends was writing a story, and I was just wondering if you could give me an idea of how to get it posted properly on here. Again, thanks for the welcome. I know you said not to post pastas on here, but here's the poem I promised. I couldn't send it through Skype. A Final Farewell. Farewell... HiddenSpirit 03:05, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Is my English on that that bad? English is not my first language. My teachers have a problem with the fact that I don't use standard American spelling. I'd like to know what my English writing needs work, thanks. Doing my best, -- Evra the Lost 02:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I added "You Aren't Welcome Here" to the wiki recently. It was marked for review. -- Evra the Lost 02:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I was copying from Word. The indents were being stupid. I'll see if I can fix them again. Sorry about that. -- Evra the Lost 02:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the message on my talk page. I am happy that you took the time to write I am delighted that you are getting on well on this site. Thanks. Yuki Fushioshi.YukiFushioshi84 13:45, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that block needs some background knowledge: TheScarederKid appeared in chat while TheScaredKid (another user) was online. At first, I assumed this was a sockpuppet account, but TheScaredKid convinced me that it was just a "friend" who wanted to post a creepypasta. After making him aware of the situation, TheScarederKid started being a douche-fart, stating that he didn't care if he got banned. Then I threw the book at him. MooseJuice 20:19, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Yup yup. MooseJuice 21:05, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Sup how's it going? Hi wierd. I just joined and think I know what I'm doing (I'm not sure if I put my submission in the article submission correctly) and I'm hoping you could give me a little more guidance on the subject How would I go about adding my new page to an article listing? Blog Commenting If you are going to "warn" someone about spam pages, there's no need to leave a one word reply on the comments. Either warn them or delete the blog, but don't make a pointless comment :P And warn the user via their talk page, as I am going to be purging the blogs soon. ClericofMadness 17:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Needs Editing... Why did you add that to A Talk with the Thing? In my opinion it shouldn't have been added seeing as there were only minute errors and the story overall was good. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 18:16, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm new to this website. I posted a creepypasta, called "A Greeting" (you edited it). But I can't post it in the article listing. How do I fix this? Abel Daedon 23:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Abel Daedon I'm sorry. My facebook got blocked because it's called "A Greeting.". That includes a period. Abel Daedon 23:54, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Abel Daedon I never meant to start this so-called "drama." I left one little message, and people are suddenly worried about me? People should know that I'm fine. That point has been made. And yes, I do care about you. Leave me to Die for what I've become.... 01:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo yo yo Wazzap mah good brother? We're gonna smash their brains in, cuz they ain't got nothin' in em... 06:53, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Is there a reason you are removing Marked for Review from all of those pages? ClericofMadness 20:36, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Awareness Ahh, Alright. I wasn't aware that it had changed. Sorry ^_^ Behind closed doors, I am me. 20:58, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hullo. Sorry I didn't respond sooner, thanks for the nice welcome message. Also there was a lot of blood and death and blood, the game knew my name, since Slender Man owned this copy of Pokemon Black-As-Your-Soul-Version with a demonic shiny Lucario and when I went to take it out of my DS a skeleton popped out. Yeah, I'm kinda bored. Nice to meet you anyway. MightyKombat 18:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Guess what? ....First! “Those who fight monsters should take care that they never become one. For when you stand and look long into the abyss, the abyss also looks into you.” 01:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) First!Blackmoss267 01:09, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Wall of Text Fixed the "wall of text" thing on Nothing At All. I actually have paragraphs now. XD Sorry about that, I had been meaning to get on when I got the chance and edit that myself. So, if you wouldn't mind removing that from the Marked for Review category, that'd be fantastic. Thanks :D We see it all, every instinct, every emotion... 22:37, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Semiuseless Inquiry Okay, I need a new signature, but how do I change it? I'm trying not to be annoying, but tell me as soon as possible.-Joyrex 13:28, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Weirdo! Ah! I see you're like a super admin on here:P I was just reaading and saw a spelling mistake;P 01:30, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I want you to see something Out of complete boredom I read your profile page, and I found out that you like rock, so I would like you to listen to warp records and some replex recor ds, please don't ban me for this, I know I know useless post I'm just filling up your talk sorry.-Veryedt (talk) 16:45, May 25, 2012 (UTC) HEY I FIXED SLENDER ATTACK Stop having a boring tuna, stop having a boring life. Watch this- tacos, fettuccine, linguini, martini, bikini,﻿ Mussolini, pelagreeny, meanie, zucchini, tortellini, Puccini, Lamborghini 19:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC) You have posted on my talk page about adding a category to a page? Can you tell me which of them I put the category on and what it was?